nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
1999
]] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1999'. Events * Nick GaS debuts as its own channel. * Henry & June's Nicktoons Summer Jam replaces Nick in the Afternoon as the annual summer weekday afternoon block.'' Shows Series premieres * January 4 - Franklin * January 17 - The Brothers Flub * February 11 - Maisy * May 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants premieres after the Kids' Choice Awards; it would begin regularly airing on July 17th. * August 16 - Rocket Power * October 16 - 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd and The Amanda Show * November 28 - Little Bill * December - Dora & Diego's (Test Pilot) * December 31 - ChalkZone premieres its first episode as part of the Nick New Year's block, but the rest of the first season would be delayed to 2002. Season premieres * February 6 - The revival of Are You Afraid of the Dark? premieres * November 27 - All That season six Series finales * December 12 - Figure It Out, four seasons * You're On, one season Specials * The Off-Beats' Valentine's * The Henry & June Show Programming blocks * February 20 - Nick GaS ends in preparation for its channel's launch. * March 27 - Nicktoons TV airs its final broadcast; it would become its own channel in 2002. * June - Henry & June's Nicktoons Summer Jam * July 7 - Nick Flicks movie block begins. * September - 101% Whizbang! With Henry and June * November - U-Pick Fridays Video games * February 28 - The Rugrats Movie (Game Boy Color) * June 29 - Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt * November 10 - Rugrats: Studio Tour Albums * Music from The Adventures of Pete & Pete * November 15 - The Rugrats Movie Score Books * March 1 - Aliens * May 1 - Summer Vacation * June 1 ** Oh, Brother! ** The Perfect Formula * Tommy's Last Stand * July 1 - Cat's Big Night / Dog Behind Bars * August - CatDog's Big Idea * September 1 ** FranKELstein ** Star-Spangled Babies ** Tricked For Treats!: A Rugrats Halloween * October 1 ** Bonjour, Babies * November 1 ** Chuckie's Big Wish ** Way Off Broadway ** Westward, Whoa! Home video releases * March 30 ** CatDog: Together Forever ** CatDog: CatDog vs. the Greasers ** The Rugrats Movie is released on VHS, Laserdisc, and DVD * August 3 - Rugrats: Runaway Reptar * October 1 - Rugrats: Make Room for Dil Business * March 30 - Nickelodeon enters the DVD market with Paramount Home Video's DVD release of The Rugrats Movie People * November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (the original voice of Timmy Turner) dies Nickelodeon character debuts * Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Penny Sanchez, Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Sheldon Plankton 1999